


It Just Takes Time

by VforVitaly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVitaly/pseuds/VforVitaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Danny are assigned to be each other's lab partners, which proves more difficult than it should be, as Stiles is almost always busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I was given: "Stanny, unexpected cuddling."

Being Stiles’ lab partner wasn’t easy for Danny. They would be sitting in the library, working on their lab write up one second, and the next, Stiles would be out the door, throwing some lame excuse at the other young man, apologizing profusely, saying he’d call him later, but he almost always forgot until late, and then it was just a harried text message at 3 AM full of more apologies.

As a result of this…rather inconvenient way of working, it was the night before the final lab report of the semester was due, and Danny had been waiting at the library almost 2 hours before Stiles texted him saying he was running late, and could they just meet at his house in an hour. Danny, incredibly fed up with whatever was going in on in Stiles’ life that had him running around, doing everything but his bio homework, but he wasn’t willing to take a failing grade, and he didn’t want to do all the work, so an hour later, Danny was at Stiles’ front door, and to his surprise, Stiles actually answered.

“Hey, hi, sorry about that,” Stiles stated, though he didn’t go into any detail about just what had been more important than the lab write up that, was, oh, 15% of their final grade.  
“Whatever, let’s just get this done, yes?” The annoyance in Danny’s tone was impossible to miss, and as they walked up to his room to get started, Stiles felt really, really guilty for leaving him hanging so much.

That guilt continued to manifest, and around 11:30, when Danny fell asleep on Stiles’ bed, the report only half done, instead of waking him, Stiles covered him with a blanket, and worked until the early morning, finishing it himself and passing out on the bed next to Danny the moment it was done.

The next morning, Stiles awoke to the sound of his alarm going off, and he reached out to turn it off before realizing that he wasn’t alone. Not only was there another body on the bed beside him, but there was an arm around his middle. He shut the alarm off quickly and turned, seeing Danny, who had stirred only slightly at the sound of the alarm.  
Danny.

Danny Mahealani, lacrosse god, computer whiz kid, was in his bed. Holding him.

Sure, it was probably an accident, but Stiles didn’t want it to be over, not just yet. His life was hectic right now, and he barely had a moment to breathe, so right now, he curled into Danny’s arms, letting himself rest there, just for a bit, he told himself. Danny’s arms tightened instinctively around Stiles, and their breathing grew together, chests rising and falling in time, and even though Stiles knew he had school in an hour, he couldn’t help but close his eyes and fall back asleep in the safe, strong grip of someone who, in that moment, made him feel safe and calm.

\---------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until about 2 hours later, when Danny’s phone rings, that the boys wake up. Stiles jerked awake instantly at the sound of any noise - his senses having been heightened by all of his time spent trying to look out for Scott and the others, all while watching his own back, and he shoots out of Danny’s arms, hoping that maybe, just maybe, if he gets out of there fast enough, Danny won’t realize they were sleeping together.

Not sleeping together, just sleeping. Together. 

He did notice, though, and as he woke slowly, and moved to a sitting position, ignoring his phone, Stiles backed himself against the wall, gulping nervously, because he has no idea how he is going to explain to Danny why not only he was asleep in his arms, but why he missed the alarm that should have sent them getting ready for school.  
“Stiles?” Danny looked up at the smaller boy, one eyebrow raised.

“We fell asleep doing the lab report,” Stiles stated instantly. “It’s done, though, I finished it, so don’t worry about it, it’s done, you don’t…you won’t fail, see?” He reached over to his desk, frantically pulling at the report, holding it up. “See? Done. Don’t be mad? I know you waited for me a lot and I know you almost didn’t get the report done because I never showed up and it wasn’t fair to try and make you do it alone so I didn’t…I didn’t wake you up, I just finished it, please don’t be angry.”

Stiles employed a technique that sort of just leaped into his head - maybe if he distracted Danny talking about the report, Danny would forget that there had been any cuddling at all, and that would cut the awkwardness down, because yes, while Danny was gay, and Stiles bi, albeit, in the closet, Stiles had seen Danny’s ex, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t the goalie’s type.

“Whoa, Stiles, calm down. I haven’t even had coffee yet!” Danny reached for his phone, checking the time, and Stiles could see a slight wince when he realized that they were already an hour late for school - luckily, Bio wasn’t until 6th period, so they weren’t late on getting their report in.

“Sorry…” Stiles sighed, turning awkwardly in a circle before setting the report back down on his desk. “I uh…I just felt bad I guess.”

“I can see that.” Danny stood, stretching his back, just a little. “But the report isn’t what this is all about.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“I wanna know why you turned your alarm off and came back to bed,” Danny asked.

“What? I…you knew?” Stiles looked flustered, and not at all sure what to say.

“I’m a heavy sleeper, but an alarm that sounds like sirens would wake anyone.”

“I, but you…” Stiles frowned. If the alarm had woken Danny up, then he had pretended to be asleep…and when Stiles had gone back to his arms, he had known. He had intentionally tightened his grip.

“This was never about the report,” Danny admitted. “I would have been happy to do it alone with any other partner.”

“I…what?” Stiles still didn’t understand what was going on, and the more he tried to figure it out, the more his head started to hurt, because Stiles was smart, really smart…when it came to books and school, but when it came to understanding people? He had no idea.

“I asked to be your partner,” Danny explained. “Because I wanted to get closer to you, but you kept running off, doing other things, blowing me off, and it was clear you didn’t want me. That’s why I was frustrated, that’s why I just wanted to get the damn thing done last night, but then this morning, you didn’t…you didn’t run away.”

“No, I…wait, what? You…you wanted to get closer to me? You…to what?” Stiles gulped. Sure, he was starting to understand, just a little, but he wasn’t going to let himself believe that this god wanted him…was he?

“Stiles, for once, just shut up.” Danny leaned forwards, kissing Stiles, confident now that the awkward young man truly did want him, and Stiles, unable to do anything else, kissed him back with everything that he had. His life was fucking crazy - running around after werewolves, kanimas, and he was always the weakest, but here, in Danny’s arms, kissing him, he had an anchor, a part of his life that was his own, and not run by the supernatural, or anything else, and he desperately needed that.


End file.
